Valentine's Day
by Wait To You See Me Smile
Summary: This is set after the episode Valentine’s Day, where Rikki and Zane are alone in the café, celebrating Valentine, love is in the air! I woke up by the feeling of being watched. I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the light from the sun. ep. 4 s. 3


This is set after the episode Valentine's Day, where Rikki and Zane are alone in the café, celebrating Valentine, love is in the air!

* * *

We danced and danced, and kissed and kissed. "Maybe I should reconsider my dislike against Valentine," I leaned against his chest. I felt how Zane chuckled, and kissed the top of my head. "I love you, Rikki," he suddenly interrupted the peace. I stopped moving, and felt my body starting to tremble. He took a hand under my chin, and tilted up my face, so his eyes met mine. Then he kissed me deeply and powerful. I pushed him along the pool table, when he lifted me up to sit on it. He sucked along my jaw, and down to my collarbone. I dragged my top off, while he started to pull off his sweater. He pulled down my shorts, while laying me down on the table. I opened his jeans, while he slipped it off, and leaned over me. He kissed me deeply, and removed my bra.

I woke up by the feeling of being watched. I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the light from the sun. I lifted up my body on the elbows, taking the blanket-that now was laid on top of me-closer, and scanned the room. My café. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," Zane kissed my forehead, and I looked up at him. "I love you, too," I kissed him, and fell asleep on his bare chest.

"Hey Rikki-baby!" You better wake up before customers are starting to flow in!" Zane smiled at me when I jumped up. I wrapped the blanket tighter around my naked body. Zane handed me my clothes and grinned. I took a look around the café and laughed of all the mess:"Maybe we should clean up after us?"  
"Don't worry 'bout that, I'll fix it while you get dressed!" Zane placed a light kiss onto my lips.

Once he was done cleaning, and I finally got my hair on place, I went home to assure my dad I'd been on a sleepover with Cleo at Bella's place. Then I dialed Cleo's number, and we decided to meet at Mako, in the moon pool.

"Hey! What's the emergency, Rikki?" Cleo swam up behind me. Why had I called her? I thought it was to ask her if she thought Zane and I were moving too fast, but now I just felt unsure.  
"How serious are you and Lewis?" I didn't look at her while asking. "I don't know, pretty serious I guess..." she sounded curious. Damn, now I had to continue! "Yesterday Zane told me he loves me, and I told him I love him back," I started, not sure if I should tell her about the night. But we were best friends, and she had to help cover it, so she probably had to know… "And if my father asks you about the sleepover last night at Bella's, tell him we watched movies, and had a great time!" I felt that my cheeks got warm. I peeked over at her face, and she looked at me with shock and disbelieve. "WHAT did you two do!? And WHERE did you spend the night!?" She grabbed my arm and pulled me face to face. "I might have spent the night at the café," I answered, and felt my cheeks blush like tomatoes. "And? With who do I dare to ask?" I sunk down under water to avoid the question, but she pulled me up again. "I spent the night at the café with Zane!" She just looked at me in shock. "Say something," I challenged her, "Where did you do it?" She didn't sound pleased to have to ask that question, and she didn't look at me. "The pool table is much more comfortable than it looks," I mumbled, and nodded my head weakly like I agreed to myself. "Ewww! I will never play pool there anymore!" she made a disgusted face, "What!? You don't even play pool!" I laughed.  
"So you and Lewis haven't gotten _that_ far?" I felt unsecure again. "No,, you know how we are. And I don't really know why im surprised with you two," she smiled. "I better get going, my dad didn't really bite on the sleepover thingy," I smiled and we left.

"Dad! Im home!" I entered out little kitchen where he sat with the usual beer in his hand, sipping it. "Rikki! Why can't you just tell me where you were all night?!" he yelled, and you could sound that he was totally wasted. If I told him the truth he would kill Zane, or at least castrate him… so better stick to the plan "I've already told you where I was!" I lied. Creepy enough, I'm a pretty good liar. But my dad could read me right through. "I don't believe you, and if you don't tell me the truth _now_, I will call Cleo right away!" He knew Cleo was a horrible liar.  
"I've already told you!" I screamed, and stormed out. I hated not having a mum to talk to. I never tol anyone, but at times like this, i'd really like the guidance. I felt like crying, but kept the tears from boiling out.

I ran right to the café, and stormed over to Zane. "I love you so much!" I kissed him with all of my heart. That night we spent in his bed.€

* * *

HEY! Thanks for reading! Please comment and tell me what you think: ) First H2O fanfic evahh!! *.* REVIEW!!:D


End file.
